The Devious Mind Of Lucy
by Codename Jellybean
Summary: Tired of Gray and Natsu fight all of the time, Lucy decides to lock the three of them in a room until they sort their problems out. What with a strange couple doing stranger things on the floor, this may take longer than expected. As Lucy regrets her plan, she realizes that one of the two men might steal her heart. Which one? How? When will they leave the room? See if you like :):)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia was just your average Celestial mage with a slightly scary hidden personality. If the average person had peered into the depths of her thoughts to see what she was really thinking, they would have run away screaming.

And, lucky for Natsu and Gray, she was directing all of her insanely intelligent energy towards them. 'You guys need to stop fighting!' She said, smacking Natsu's shoulder. 'It just slows the rest of Team Natsu down.'

Gray rolled his eyes. 'And how do you propose to do this, blondie?'

'Because if you don't, I will personally beat your head in.' Erza said, calmly eating a bite of strawberry cake. Gray audibly whimpered.

'Are you really afraid of a girl, Underwear Man?' Natsu snickered.

In a split second, a silver sword was pressed against Natsu's pale throat as his eyes widened in fear. 'Say that again.'

Even Natsu, dense idiot that he was, didn't repeat his comment. Lucy plowed on, desperate to make her point. 'So, you two SERIOUSLY need to stop fighting! Kay?'

Gray just laughed. 'Even Lisanna, who's the nicest person of all, can't stand Natsu for more than a few minutes! And...I am not the nicest person of all, incase you haven't noticed.'

'Everyone notices that. That and your pervertedness.' Natsu grumbled. Yet again, those two were locked in another shouting match including death threats with the involving Lucy's keys being stuck in...interesting places. Erza calmy finished her strawberry cake and moved on to another piece.

'This just proves my point. You guys can't stay cooperative.' Lucy sighed. Then, being the mastermind she was, she willed a solitary tear to drop down her chin. Both men froze. Erza ate more cake.

She let a tendril of golden hair cascade around her shoulders, which sent Natsu's imagination running wild. When she fluttered those thick, teardrop studded lashes of hers, Gray's imagination outpaced Natsu's.

She grinned as she walked away, supposedly crestfallen and in tears. 'Lucy! Wait! I'll try to be nice to Droopy Eyes!' Natsu called, running after her.

'Yeah! Don't cry! I'll try twice as hard as Fire-breath here, Lucy!' Gray called. They both followed the wily girl as she turned right down a hallway in the guild hall. Then a left. Past a plant...there.

'We promise to ... attempt ... getting along.' Gray said, hand over his heart.

Lucy grinned, sparks in her eyes.

'Weren't you just crying a coupla minutes ago?' Natsu blinked.

'Oh, I know you'll succeed at getting along. Because we are in a locked room, courtesy of Levy, and it will stay locked until both of you act like best friends.' Lucy said. Both the boys growled. After they finished killing each other, they would kill Lucy. But nicely, because Lucy was attractive and smart.

The three surveyed the room, which was pleasant enough. Huge windows let beacons of sunlight fall on the floor. Cushy armchairs draped in velvet were clustered in small circles, and small ferns littered the floor. Books were in piles all over the ground, and on a small table was a basket laden with fruit and freshly baked cookies.

Next to which a naked Evergreen writhed on the floor next to an equally nude Elfman.

'Lucy, this is insane!' Natsu hissed. 'If we don't get out NOW, we are about to see a mini-Elfman get conceived!'

'Then you better start being nice to Gray NOW, or exactly that will happen,' Lucy whispered back.

'Hah, who knew Natsu knew words like 'conceived'?' Gray laughed.

Natsu responded with a hard clout, which Gray returned with a shower of ice which reflected off of the sunlight, blinding Natsu.

Lucy settled herself into an armchair and tried not to look at Elfman and Evergreen. This was going to take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisses to alycat63 (thanks!) and pollyh12 (also thanks!) for reviewing! And hugs for my favoriters and followers- will6982 as well as my reviewers, and my followers, who are also alycat and pollyh! Thanks a bunch, you three make me feel special!**

At this point, Elfman and Evergreen were at the point of no return when Natsu set fire to Gray's underpants.

'Will you guys shut UP?!' Lucy shrieked finally, after reading all of the books in the room and trying to ignore the four people.

Both men shook their heads no. 'You made us come into this room...' Natsu started.

'You have to suffer...' Gray finished, punching Natsu. Lucy secretly felt like smiling while crying uncle.

On one hand, the two both agreed on planning revenge for Lucy. On the other, she wasn't sure she could take this any longer. In the corner, Elfman got out a canister of whipped cream. Why her? Why now?

'I guess I could always read the dictionary again,' she muttered to herself.

'That's stupid!' Natsu mumbled, wishing Lucy would invite him to read the dictionary with her.

'Didja just call me stupid?!' Gray roared. He was also sore that he couldn't read with Lucy. First Juvia the creepy stalker stalked him and now he couldn't read the dictionary? This world was unfair! He wished he was in Edolas.

Then again, his Edolas self was devoted to Juvia and wore, or all things, a fur coat. So maybe not.

'Aglet...a part of a tennis shoe (see sneaker) that-' Lucy muttered. 'I can't take this anymore! I can NOT read the dictionary for a second time! It's impossible!' She said. Both Gray and Natsu ran over to her, hoping to comfort her.

'Why don't you just let us out of the room?' Gray asked charmingly. His charm ended up being slapped by Lucy.

She needed a friend who wasn't a complete numbskull in the room with her. A Celestial friend, then? Wasn't it obvious? She needed herself in the room!

The two stepped back as Lucy called Gemini with her keys. Natsu licked his lips. Now, not only was there a regular Lucy standing there, there was a Lucy loosely wrapped in a fluffy towel.

Now there were two Lucy's, and two Lucy-lovers, Gray thought as the two Lucy's took part in a friendly debate over War and Peace. So he could have both the Lucy's!

He shared a glare with Natsu and they both went over to Lucy one and two to attempt to flirt.

'You should really do something that doesn't prove you have no life,' Natsu said. Such as making out with me, he added silently.

Such as getting out of this room, Lucy thought. Gemini Lucy vocalized that thought. Having yourself around rocked. You always won the argument.

Natsu turned around to sulk, missing Happy as he looked out of the window. Then, with a shock, he realised that this window looked directly into the girl's baths. He he he.

He pressed his nose against the window, and saw a Lisanna, pale and wonderfully naked, slip herself up to her large chest into the water. She raised a swanlike arm to lather herself.

'What insane and idiotic thing are you doing now?' Gray asked. Natsu realised he had pressed his entire body against the window.

'Um...trying to smell the outside air?' He said. Gray rolled his eyes and flopped into a chair.

Natsu grinned. This wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Oh, by the way, I have a massive crush on Gray-sama. I literally am worse than Juvia. So I will be verrry picky on who gets paired up with him, kay? 3 Review if you liked it, loved it, or loathed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf Runner Omega and Hairy Tail and Guest, you guys made my day for the second time! Guest: yeah, Lisanna kinda irritates me, too, but JUST IN CASE Natsu doesn't end up with Lucy, he needs some back up. Unless any of you guys have other people you want to see with Natsu here? Onward ho! (:**

'So. That is a towel,' Gray said to Gemini Lucy awkwardly. With this buxom blonde standing a mere three feet away from him, he had no idea what to say next.

She smiled at him. 'Guess what's under the towel?' She asked. For the first time in his life, Gray was blushing fiercely. Real Lucy fumed. How dare Gemini Lucy flirt with Gray! She didn't like him...Gemini shouldn't have tempted him with her body.

She watched with big brown eyes as her copy used a slender hand to untie the knot of the towel. 'N-' she started to say, but the fluffy cloth unfolded too quickly.

Gemini Lucy stood there wearing a halter top and shorts underneath. 'That's it!' Lucy shrieked. 'I need you to go back!' Disappointedly, Gray looked on as a very nice looking Lucy disappeared before his eyes. Natsu was as happy as he had been for the past few hours. Every few minuets he would moan happily and get back to molesting the window.

Lucy was not in a good mood. Her plan was failing, as was her mood. And she had to stay in this room with GRAY the shirtless wonder and NATSU the brainless idiot. Out of frustration, she chucked her book into the corner with a growl.

'OW!' Evergreen exclaimed.

'Oh, darling, let me see your wound.' Elfman broke in. 'I'll kill whoever did this to you, like a man!'

Oh dear, this was not going well. Evergreen stood up, wearing nothing except for her spectacles and a pair of bunny ears. Her long brown hair was tied to Elfman's wrist.

'Were you children here the whole time?' Evergreen asked, voice shaking with anger. 'You were just jealous, weren't you? Well, it's no excuse to be spying on your elders when they're having quality time!'

Elfman cracked his knuckles. 'Man!'

'Have pity,' Gray begged. 'It wasn't our fault. We wanted to leave you alone having...er...quality time.'

Lucy sighed. Maybe they wouldn't be killed.

'It's all Lucy's fault for getting us locked in here!' Gray continued. Natsu, having pulled away from the wondrous window, nodded his assent.

Evergreen turned to Lucy. 'Two men? At the same time? You are too young for this, dear. You're only seventeen!'

'It's so they's get along better, so they don't slow down the team when we go on missions,' Lucy tried to explain, but Evergreen interrupted her with her hand on her hip.

'Yeah...I totally believe you,' she said with a roll of her eyes and a smirk. 'Really. You just happen to take the two best looking guys in FairyTail-'

'I thought **I **was the best looking guy in FairyTail!' Elfman yelped.

'I never said that!' Evergreen snarled.

'It was implied, with what we just-'

At this point, Natsu slung his arm over Lucy's shoulders. 'See? I'm the best looking guy in the guild. I don't need to have smart stuff like you, Lucy!' His arm was tingling with contact from Lucy's soft skin.

'No, I'm better looking than you,' Gray said, putting his arm around Lucy's other shoulder. Suddenly she felt as if she was the filling in a sandwich. 'Evergreen said you were one of the two best looking guys in the guild. I am THE best looking man.'

They both tightened their grip on Lucy's shoulders until Lucy was suffocating. What was with these two? Maybe if she showed them someone who was reasonably attractive and said she thought that male was hotter than them...? That might work...

With a heave, she yanked herself out of the death grip and called Loke. They were friends (platonically of course) but he was reasonably attractive, and never had trouble finding dates. He stood there, with his shock of red hair and dapper suit.

'He's the best looking guy,' she creed. Natsu and Gray looked at Loke, who just grinned. It wasn't that Loke liked Lucy too...except that it totally was.

'I thought you were my friend!' Gray gasped, turning away from the spirit a la twelve year old girl. Loke just laughed.

All Natsu could think about was Lucy's soft skin...he plunged face first into her soft chest and kept his head smelling her sweetness until she smacked him. 'Hentai!' She shrieked.

Loke hugged Lucy. 'Keep your hands offa my girl.' He said. Lucy rolled her eyes. She's have to tell Loke he was taking this too seriously.

As Gray laughed, Natsu got angrier and angrier. 'Laugh all you like, but I have a magic window that shows me pictures of pretty girls!' He retorted.

'WHAT?!' Lucy shrieked. All of the males in the room were drawn to the window, where Juvia had joined Lisanna in her bathing. They were washing their hair, Lisanna's long and elegant fingers massaging her scalp. Yummy, Natsu thought. Gray and Elfman were both transfixed on Juvia's shoulder length hair that was cascading around her collarbones and floating in the water. Loke was just looking everywhere.

'HENTAIS, THE LOT OF YOU!' Lucy shrieked.

Evergreen just gave a sarcastic laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Miz10 and The Aweshum JT Star for reviewing! Also, thanks to abrautigan1, bad246, and pinky56 for either following or favoriting! Sorry (and thanks) to the names of the people I forgot! Onward ho!**

'Get away from that window, you sexist, misogynistic, chauvinistic _pigs_!' Lucy growled, hitting the men with a pillow.

They all sprang back from the window fearfully, as if it had been set on fire by Natsu. 'But Lucy-' he whined before Lucy shot him a murderous glare.

'Look at that window again and I'll get Erza in here to kick all of your butts!'

'Will she be wearing that armor with the thong?' Loke asked hopefully.

'No, she should wear that one with the skirt that has a slit through it-'

The room was filled with arguments about which armor Erza should don for their 'punishment'. Lucy sighed. This was not going well. At least Natsu and Gray were getting along. They both agreed that Erza should wear nothing at all.

Evergreen was on the floor in laughter. 'You have a lot to learn about how to teach men a lesson,' she gasped.

'Help me, please!' Lucy begged. Even help from a shifty character like Evergreen would be helpful now.

Suddenly Evergreen stood up with fire in her eyes, her spine ramrod straight like an army drill sergeant. 'BOYS! WHAT IN TARNATION DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!'

Their expressions were full of crazed terror as they scrambled to get in line. Even Lucy was a bit scared at this new Evergreen. 'STRAIGHTER!' She bellowed, and they complied instantaneously.

'YOU LADIES BETTER LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN WELL! YOU HAVE TWO GIRLS HERE IN THIS ROOM- YOU DON'T NEED NO WINDOW!'

Now Lucy quivered. She had a bad idea where this was going... Also, Evergreen was using double negatives, which got on her nerves.

'SO INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT THOSE PATHETIC EXCUSES OF GIRLS...YOU GUYS ARE ABOUT TO SUCK FACE WITH REAL LADIES!' Evergreen finished with gusto. She was so proud of herself...really, Lucy and Loke had been eying eachother for ages and she was about to go mad with all of the tension in the guild.

Oh. No. This was not happening! Lucy took in a deep breath of air.

This was...sweet. Gray thought. Him...with Lucy? His lips on hers, his hands in her incredibly soft hair? He glared at Natsu. He was so not getting in the way of Gray's pursuit of Lucy.

Natsu was really hungry. I sure could go for some chicken right about now, he was thinking before realizing that he was about to get to kiss Lucy. Ah...that was almost as great-no, better- than a four course meal!

'I'll pick...er...you,' Evergreen said, grabbing Elfman. She shot Lucy a look._ Come on, pick somebody! _When Lucy shook her head no, she rolled her eyes. Honestly, for a genius, this Heartfilia girl was really stupid. 'Loke! Get over there!' Evergreen called. She saw Natsu and Gray's dejected looks and cackled to herself.

So maybe it wasn't Loke Lucy was drooling over...too late!

Loke grinned and caressed Lucy's chin, savoring every second his fingers were able to touch her skin.

'Oh, no. Back off, all of you. I'm not kissing any one of you when you all clearly like some other girl.' She said, trying to keep bitterness out of her voice. Why didn't anybody like her?

Gray, Natsu and Loke all sighed. Why didn't anybody like them? Anybody meaning Lucy, of course.

'Oh, come on, Lucy! Just because Juvia stalks me doesn't mean I love her!' Gray protested. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

'So watching her bathe doesn't count as stalking her?' She turned to Evergreen for help, but...she was...busy.

'I'll make a deal. I'll kiss any one of you boys who can tell me the number of felt children's shoes Fiore exports each year. You have all of these books to tell you' Lucy said, gesturing around the room.

The boys literally fell over themselves diving for a large pile of novels.

Lucy smiled to herself. There was no way that these bakas would be able to tell her the answer. She settled down in a chair again and immersed herself in yet another tome.

**Oh, btw, at the end of this thingy, if the ship you desire doesn't come around, then please don't hate me! I'm going by most popular vote (see my profile for the poll to vote) as well as my own preference. Just don't hate me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to YoitsmeAlex and all other favoriters/followers! Will, I got your pm, and thanks- I'm going to put them on the poll though, for my sanity :) **

This was going perfectly. Evergreen and Elfman were sucking face in the corner (and hopefully not planning to do more than that) while Lucy read another book. True, she'd read it already, but it was Key to the Starry Heavens! That brought back lots of good memories. She remembered Natsu and Gray fighting over in that quest, too, which brought her back to the room and the reason why they were there.

If someone else didn't come immediately, Lucy was going to explode. Save for the fact that Gray was shirtless again. Now, Lucy might not have like liked him, but seeing a good pair of abs...well, that was a plus for anyone who liked guys!

'That's MY BOOK!' Gray yelled at Natsu, tugging at The Little Mermaid. 'I got it first!' He needed to kiss Lucy. Badly. And his nakama wasn't going to stop him.

'Nuh-uh!'

'Uh-huh!'

'Nuh-uh!'

'Boys, boys, boys. Let's not fight like children for books,' Loke said, strolling by with his nose in Twenty Two Ways to Grow Tomatoes with Magic.

'Yeah!' Natsu cried. 'Let's duke it out!' He held up his fists, hoping to impress Lucy with his brawn and bravery.

Gray smirked. 'Poor poor baka. I already have the book. Ice Magic, remember? You were there when I got the moon drip from the Treasure Hunters.' Honestly, Natsu was stupider than Juvia at times like this. At least Juvia had nice hair.

Lucy groaned. 'I give up. I'll tell you the answer and then not kiss any of you. Ok?'

All of the boys were heartbroken on the inside, but just so they didn't seem desperate, they agreed.

'Idiots! Stupid! Who wears shoes out of felt? Nobody! There is no such thing as a felt shoe!' Lucy shrieked. Sure enough, everyone was bewildered.

With a loud popping noise, Evergreen untangled herself from Elfman and said 'Will you guys keep it down? We're busy!' That lead to thoughts in Loke's mind he definitely didn't want.

There was a very pregnant silence until a voice came from behind Lucy. A high, simpering voice that made Gray's heart run cold.

'Grrray-sama?' Juvia stood there, blushing profusely. 'Juvia has come for you!'

'How-how did you get in here?' Gray choked out. No. Why did she have to come right when he was privately with Lucy? Privately meaning with three other men and Evergreen, of course.

'Juvia will never tell, in case there are love rivals around.' She glared pointedly at Lucy, who suddenly became very very scared and very very grateful that Juvia would probably not kill her. Probably.

The tension kind of disbanded as they all took seats in the chairs. 'I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm -' Natsu chanted as he kicked a pile of books. 'Bored bored bored.'

'How dare you disrespect a book! By kicking them, nonetheless!' Lucy scolded,picking the books up rapidly. Guess how many guys loved it when she bent down? She took Natsu's ear with two fingers. He swore he would never wash it again.

And then she tugged hard. Very hard. So hard it almost came off, and then Natsu rethought his vow to never wash it. Instead, if it did come off, he would keep it in a glass box to stare at it forever.

Gray snickered. 'And you! Gray! How dare you laugh at your best friend! This is the reason I locked us in the room!' Lucy plowed on. She took his ear the same way she had taken Natsu's. The world was being kind to Gray at that second.

Until, of course, Juvia knocked Lucy away with a jet of water.

Lucy fell to the ground, her elbow falling on a sharp book corner. She wasn't so certain that Juvia wasn't going to kill her now.

'Gray-sama is mine!' Juvia said. 'I hold Gray-sama's ear!' She grasped his ear with her two fingers. It felt soft and like Gray-sama. Then she grasped his other ear. This was an amazing sensation!

Gray felt a shiver down his spine. Juvia...holding his...ears? What as this world coming to? She did have nice fingers, though. And she was nice. Her heart was in the right place. Except for the fact that she was obsessively stalking him. That was a different matter.

Loke was feeling left out. Why hadn't Lucy tugged his ear? He had to take matters into his own hands. He walked up to Lucy to tug her ear. It was...beautiful.

'Loke, what are you doing?' Lucy asked, disconcerted. Was this normal behavior in the spirit world?

He panicked, suddenly realising the awkwardness of having someone randomly walk up to you and tug your ear. What was he to say? 'I have to tell you a secret.' He said stiltedly.

'Sure...?'

He leaned down and whispered in her delicious ear the first thing he could think of. 'My boxers are the same color as your top,' he said.

That was not needed information. Absolutely not. No way, she was not thinking about that, no matter how attractive Loke was!

Still bored...Natsu thought, seeing Lucy blush the same color of pink as his hair. 'How about we sing songs?' He asked out of sheer desperation. Anything at all, so they could do something.

He sneaked a wayward glance out of the magic window as Gray scoffed 'No!'

At the same time, Lucy shrieked 'Yes!' Just to not keep thinking about Loke.

'I meant er...No way, that's such a good idea, Natsu old pal!' Gray backpedaled.

Lucy sighed. What had she gotten herself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg, thanks to all of the favoriters and followers, as well as everyone who voted on my poll. If you haven't please do so. This story is planned to have twelve chapters...so four more chapters to get the pairings you want! onward ho!**

'Oh the bear went over the mountain, the bear went over the mountain, the bear went over the mountain...'

Sang seven people for the sixty third time. Natsu was the only one still singing with vigor, while the rest of them sort of mumbled along and thought about how many different forms of torture would be better than this.

'Aw, c'mon guys, why aren't you singing!?' Natsu complained. Lucy moaned internally. Why? Why this form of mental abuse? Why did she try to help her friends? Why did her plans always turn out to be wrong?

And then again, it was nice of Natsu to valiantly try to keep everyone from getting bored. It was what she would have done, if she didn't feel like stabbing her eyes out.

He was going to kill Natsu the minute this whole ordeal was over. Not only was Natsu terribly off key, Gray murderously thought, but he was .034 centimeters closer to Lucy than he was! The injustice of it all! Juvia giggled from her seat on his lap. He sighed. Juvia, however, was far too close than she need be (which was, oh, a thousand kilometers away).

The only people having fun were Natsu and Evergreen and Elfman, who had retreated to a corner to cuddle and sing a very hentaiish version of 'Mr. Sun' which was too traumatic for the lighthearted.

'Why don't we play Angel's Kiss,' Lucy asked out of desperation. It was a game that she played with Levy and Erza when they had nothing else to do. It was the most embarrassing game on earth, but she was going to die of boredom otherwise.

'Ehmm, how do you play?' Loke asked, thinking interesting images in his mind involving handcuffs and catnip.

'It's basically when you write down the name of the person you like and toss it in the center with the rest of them,' she explained. 'And then everyone takes turns drawing names and if they get the person they don't like, they have to go and kiss them. Levy had to go kiss Master Ma-something once. That was not pretty. If you get the person you like, you don't have to kiss them.' Lucy shuddered, remembering Levy's kiss with the Master.

In the back of his mind, Natsu wondered who Master Ma-something was. They all wrote and tossed their names into the center. 'Wait, I need some more paper,' Loke said thoughtfully.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy gave him a sheaf, slightly disappointed that he liked so many girls. Sergeant Yukino had assured her that Loke definitely liked Lucy- well, apparently not.

Juvia squirmed hopefully, and waited to get Gray-sama's name. She'd say Juvia didn't like him so she'd get to kiss him! (Everyone would believe that...right? Juvia wasn't too obvious or something)

'On a side note, as there are more guys than girls here, and if your name is in the draw, there's a statistically higher chance that one of the guys will have to kiss a guy,' Lucy mused.

Gray groaned. Juvia's cute butt squirming all over him? Let's just say he got very...excited at that. On top of him, Juvia wondered why her Gray-sama's lap was harder.

Natsu said 'I'll go first!' And pulled out Gray's name. Juvia wilted. Gray groaned. Lucy blushed. Natsu...grinned?

Well, this was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, hi Bela! And polly, too for your reviews! Onward ho! Now this is when the REAL shipping gets to work~ you can still vote on the poll, but I'm going with the majority from now on, 'kay?**

Natsu looked in revulsion at Gray, who looked equally disgusted. This game was insane, he thought. 'Can I forfeit?' Lucy grinned and shook her head. Juvia looked absolutely Murderous- no way was she letting Gray-sama being pulled into Natsu's charm!

They both scrunched up their eyes and puckered up.

Their faces were a foot apart...

Ten inches...

Three...

One...

'NO! STOP!' Lucy cried. 'I wouldn't mind if you guys actually liked each other, but this is just awkward.'

Loke vigorously nodded. 'This is getting weird. I'm out.' And with a flash, he left. Lucy groaned inwardly. He had been her only sane friend throughout this whole process and he had ditched her?

Rapidly, the two boys separated. Gray took extra care to wipe his mouth.

'What? Why're you wiping my mouth off?' Natsu indignantly asked, forgetting they had never kissed.'Is my spit too gooooood for you, Droopy Eyes?'

Evergreen walked back into the fray, wearing a lettuce leaf. 'Has anyone seen my collection of-' Then, she saw the foursome that were sitting there in an awkward silence. 'My god, you could break this sexual tension with a blade of grass! What are your problems? Just confess how y'all feel. Who knows...you might even get lucky,' she finished with a smirk.

She walked back to Elfman, who had a carrot jammed up his... Never mind.

Gray considered what she had said. Why did he like Lucy? Truthfully, he didn't know...except that she looked amazing in a miniskirt. It was all superficial. Did he really love her? His steadfast love started to crumble a bit as he thought these deep thoughts.

At the same time, Lucy was blushing. Who did she love? Was it sardonic Gray, or reckless Natsu? Did she love anyone? She knew she did...but who?

Natsu sniffed the air. He smelled something dangerous outside. A dangerous presence lurking. But what was it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all followers and favoriters! As to silentsecrets: thanks to you and your friend! I try to keep the vocabulary non-repetitive, but sometimes I don't think**** I succeed... To Hairy Tail: valid point ;) I guess Poluchka (or whoever you ship with Master Ma-) was playing with them. And thanks to pollyh too! Onward ho! I wrote a Hunger Games fic...please check it out! It's more serious than funny, but I tried :) The poll will be closed in THREE DAYS! Vote!**

'it's getting dark outside,' Natsu said looking out the window. Why wasn't Lisanna still out there? Oh well, in retrospect she was one of his good friends...it was sick to have watched her. But he didn't regret it.

'Oh, wow. Now he'll tell us his hair is pink!' Gray snickered. Lucy rolled her eyes.

'My hair isn't pink, idiot! It's magenta...' Natsu sniffed, forgetting for a second that yes, magenta was pink, and no, his hair was not magenta.

Lucy sighed. His density was cute, in a little kid way... He raised his arm to swat Gray, and she caught a glimpse of his biceps, which were just amazing.

'I guess we'll have to sleep now,' yawned Evergreen. She rolled over to Elfman, and then glanced back at the younger crowd. 'Could you guys sleep somewhere else? Elfman and I get very...noisy... when we "sleep".' Evergreen pushed Lucy on top of Natsu. 'Sleep already!' She snapped, with enough 'suggestiveness' in her voice to make Lucy blush.

Natsu quivered with unbridled ecstasy. Lucy Heartfilia, girl of his dreams, had just accidentally licked his chin when Evergreen pushed her!

Meanwhile, Gray tried to fend off Juvia unsuccessfully. 'Gray-sama, don't you want to sleep with Juvia?' She begged.

'I have to go do ... stuff.' Gray said, trying to think up of an excuse.

'Are you doing stuff with Lucy?' Juvia wailed.

Gray and Lucy exchanged glances and nodded. 'One...two...three...' They counted, and simultaneously grabbed Juvia.

With an explosive 'Four!' They hefted her into the writhing mass that was Elfman and Evergreen where her shrieks of terror filled the room. Gray sighed. 'I'd better get her out of that mess.'

When he came back, Juvia slumped over his shoulder, she weakly said 'Juvia has been scarred for life.' Lucy sneaked a sidelong glance at Natsu. What was he thinking?

It was late at night when Natsu awoke with a lump on his head from an icicle. Now, who would wake him up with an icicle...? It must have been...Aries! He leapt up. Trying to find the fluffy girl, when he saw Gray holding an icicle in his hand. That was funny. What was Gray doing with an icicle in his hand?

'Sit down, you numbskull!' Gray hissed.

Natsu sat. Gray seemed to be wanting to say something important.

'Now, fire breath, there's something important I've been wanting to tell you,' Gray began, tension welling in his chest. How would his best friend react to this bit of news?

Natsu smirked to himself. See? He was correct! Gray had been wanting to tell him something important! There! That would show the people who thought he was stupid!

Gray pushed those feelings away. He had to get this through. 'Natsu, I liked Lucy. I still do. But there's something I want you to know...'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Thanks to all reviewers/favoriters/followers! I'm not feeling well today, guys *sigh* Oh, and sorry to everyone who was going crazy over the cliffhangers! Even though this seems like the last chapter, there IS one more, so don't fear! Onward ho! :)**

Gray felt tension build up in his throat, like a block of ice lodged in his esophagus. He tried swallowing to push it away, but he couldn't. Natsu, idiot he was, was looking at him quizzically, but with a dopey grin on his putrid face.

He opened his mouth. 'I like Lucy.'

The words resounded in Natsu's ears. Gray, his best friend, liked Lucy? The silence ballooned between them before Gray popped it.

'I love Lucy with all of my heart, but I know she will never like me back. I see the way she looks at you, and I know that I'll never be looked at like that. So you win. I give her to you.' Gray said, struggling to keep his cool, emotionless demeanor. Sadness encompassed him, but he pushed it away. Gray Fullbuster had not come this far to give away to negative emotions.

Natsu nodded. "Ok, then." He grinned with the same cheerfullness he showed all the time. "Lucy's amazing, isn't she?"

Gray rolled his eyes and allowed himself a small smile. "Yeah. But just because you won this time doesn't mean you'll win all of the time, kay?"

"Of course I will!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Came a loud voice as both of them were hit with a pillow. There stood Lucy Heartfilia, steaming mad, in all of her glory. Had she been listening this entire time? "You sexist PIGS! Thinking a girl cacn be given and taken like that! I have a right mind to keep you locked up in here for the rest of your lives!"

Natsu and Gray looked at eachother and simultaneously gave a gulp of fear. To stay in the same room with the nymphematines Evergreen and Elfman? They'd be scarred for life!

"So who do you pick, then?" Natsu asked.

Shock. It coursed through Lucy's veins, much more potent than when Evergreen and Elfman were having fun (and that was saying something). Who? But suddenly, it was obvious. It was Natsu, with his optimistic outlook on life and his adorable density. Gray was one of her best friends, but Natsu...well, he was different.

She looked at the floor and back up at them. 'Gray, I'm sorry, but...' He seemed to have resigned himself to this fact, and smiled ruefully.

Natsu was looking confused. Who had she chosen? She hadn't said his name, so wasn't it... But she kissed him with her feather light lips on her cheek, and a small spark more potent than his fire.

And then he knew.


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter :'(****  
**

**They always do get me sentimental. **

**This was my first fandom for the Fairytail world, and if anyone wants me to continue writing for this fandom, please say so in your review! I'm not sure whether I should or not, because I stick with Harry Potter, with some Circle of Magic and LOTR.**

'Thank goodness!' Gray said, running into the open air. 'I thought I'd never get out of that room.'

'I was beginning to get claustrophobic,' Natsu agreed. Time with Lucy had taught him big words longer than four letters. His favorite word still started with f and ended in uck, though. Firetruck was the best word, no matter what Erza said!

Lucy smiled. 'You started getting along with eachother. That was all it took to get out of that room, you know.'

'But it's so hard being nice to a dense clump of stupidity,' Gray whined.

'Says the guy who thought that Lucy wears purple-' Natsu began to say, before quailing at the sight of Lucy's glare, which was almost as fearsome as her devious mind.

'You guys were talking about my clothing? Specifically...?' Lucy demanded as they walked around the building that was the guild hall to enter from the main door.

'Tho-' Natsu started.

'Pants,' Gray cut in hurriedly. 'Pants.'

'So what color ...pants... do I wear?' Lucy asked. She was starting to become very suspicious of whether or not these crazy boys were really talking about pants, and couldn't believe that she was actually in love with one of them.

'I wish you weren't wearing any,' Natsu grumbled. The female anatomy (especially Lucy's) was a very fascinating thing, especially when combined with...At this point, Natsu's mind was full of very-not-so-kid-friendly things as Juvia opened the door.

Juvia looked at Gray one time, and looked down again, at the cold, unforgiving floor. Juvia had also heard him talk past night, but instead of freaking out like she usually would have done, she just had a good, long cry. And now she knew that Juvia's love for him was met by friendship from his side, and probably wouldn't be anything more. It broke her heart...but it had cleansed it in a way, too.

Meanwhile, Lucy said 'Look, I know we're dating, but we are NOT becoming Elfman and Evergreen any time soon.'

'Does that mean that it'll happen later, then?' Gray asked, laughing. 'You didn't say never.' If that did happen, and he saw, he would be so mentally traumatized that he wouldn't ever be able to speak. Ever.

Natsu smiled, hope reborn in his eyes. Life was good to him, to give him Lucy and chicken.

Lucy blushed, and eyed the pink haired -handsome- dragon slayer sidelong. Of course. She'd do him in a heartbeat, right out in the trees. But. 'No! Ew!' She exclaimed.

Gray saw the look on both Lucy and Natsu's faces. He grabbed Juvia by the crook of her arm and pulled her inside, not wanting to see ANY of what happened next, and was surprised when she didn't fangirl all over him.

'Well, maybe.' She admitted. Her whole body was red, admitting this. Lucy was a bookworm first, and a girl later.

'Now?' Natsu asked, not able to contain herself.

She blushed even more (if that was possible). She was surprised to see a faint pink, lighter than Natsu's hair, even, color his cheeks.

'Sure, if you have ... You know!'

'Marshmallows?'

'You're a sick, sick boy for thinking of that first, but no.' She started whispering. 'Starts with a c...'

'You mean this awkward, deflated balloon thing?' Natsu asked, turning out his pockets. Yes!

They pulled each other over to a small, sheltered gazebo, and got to work quickly, with passionate kisses and tentative hands.

Imagine Natsu's surprise when he saw Lucy's purple thong.

Gray wasn't such an idiot after all.

**I didn't want to write a lemon/lime! Sucks! **


End file.
